Renesmee's big SLAP part 4
by the never ending dream
Summary: YAY!
1. ReSamee

Renesmee's big SLAP part 4

Chapter 1: ReSamee

Renesmee: Hey our name together can be ReSamee.

Sam: Yeah it could. That was good thinking.

Renesmee: I know.

Sam: I think I'm dating the most beauitful girl in the world.

Renesmee: Really?

Sam: Yes really.

Renesmee: Aw; How sweet!

HAPPY...


	2. Renesmee's B Day

Renesmee's big SLAP part 4

Chapter 2: Renesmee's B-Day

HAPPY BIRTHDAY Renesmee!

Edward: Happy ninth birthday.

Sam: Happy b-day.

Bella: My baby girl is nine.

Alice: They grow up so fast.

Rosalie: Open mine first.

Renesmee: Ok!

She grabbed Rosalies's gift and ripped the wrapping paper off.

It was card that said go look outside. Renesmee ran out fornt it

was a pony.

Renesmee: Is this for me?

Rosalie: Yes! You can even name it.

Renesmee: It's name is...Regina. Thank YOU!

Jasper: Here my present.( sitting a 50 by 50 box in fornt of her.)

Renesmee ripped the paper off and it was a 50 by 50 flat screen t.v.

Renesmee: I love it. THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Emmett: Me next me next.

He hand her a little black folding box.

She lift the lid up and it was a real dimond necklace.

Renesmee: Thank you; I lovvvvvvve it!

Like an hour later all the gifts was open.

Then she spotted a another black box.

She open the box their was a room key

to Forks Inn. She flipped the key over it

said Jacob Black room 573.

Then Renesmee broke into tears.

Bella: Whats Wr-(edward interruted)

Edward: Its Jacob he sent her a room key to Forks Inn for room 573.

Alice: He just don't want to cuddle now. He wants more; he wants to sleep with her.

Edward: He shall not do that.

Bella:Whats wrong with that freak.

Jasper: He is not going to sleep with her I will kill him. If he even trys.

They all decided to go to bed.

Next...


	3. The Other Blacks Sara Christal Evona S

Renesmee 's big SLAP part 4

Chapter 3: The other Blacks(Sara, Cristal, Evona, and SHAKIRA)

(No a fence putting SHAKIRA in the story I thought it was funny.)

Next...

Jacob: Go in Renesmee's window.

Sara: KK.

Shakira: Whjat next boss.

Jacob: Take her to Forks Inn.

Evona: Ok Cheif.

Cristal: Will do SIR!

Jacob: Room 573.

Jacob and Renesmee got in his 3Z3 Mega Truck.

(Renesmee was asleep)

The inn was like 40minutes away.

About half way their Alice saw the futuer.

Alice: Hurry they took Renesmee to Forks Inn.

Edward and Bella was down there in a flash.

Everyone else didn't hear.

Meanwhile...

Jacob and his sleeping beauty was at the hotel.

He took the elevator to room 573. He laid Renesmee

on the bed. She woke up.

Renesmee: What am I doing here.

Jacob: Don't be scared ReJake.

Renesmee: No I'm ReSamee not ReJake.

Jacob: I don't care care(while taking off his shirt.)

Meanwhile at the Cullens

They all was down stairs the darted out the door.

Edward was there 1st then Bella, Emmett, Rosalie,Alice, lastly Jasper.

( Carisle and esme was at Isle esme.)

They ran up the steps and was there in a slit second.

Edward broke the door d own. Jacob was trying to

kiss Renesmee, but she kept smacking or back

handing him. Jacob only had pants on.

Edward: Get off Renesmee and put on your clothes.

Jacob: No!

(by the way the other Blacks are gone.)

Jasper or Emmett didn't think twice. Emmett attack him and

pulled him off Renesmee. And wrestled him to the ground.

Then Jasper grabbed his shirt and forced it on him.

They took Renesmee and left.


	4. Authors's Introl

Renesmee's big SLAP part 4

Chapter 4: Author's introl

( the never ending dream)

Reason for the story

I wanted to write Renesmee and Sam where

Jacob suppose to date Renesmee I had to get rid of him.

I had to make Renesmee his addiction and Sam protective.

I had to make Jacob obessed and addicted to Renesmee.

Renesmee has to hit sam first for calling her older. And

Renesmee had to kept hitting Jacob to kept the SAGA

to kept going and thats why the Cullens haven't killed

Jacob yet. Jacob probly won't die anyways.

The other Blacks

The other Blacks will be back with Jacob

and fighting on Jacob side. Their his older

sisters only the shape shifters knows about.

And now the Cullens. Sara is 18. Christal is

20. Evona 24. Shikra 22. I put shikra in it to

be funny. I promise shikra is going to sing in it.

Their is going to be a Shikra the second.

Mc Jagger

He is going to be in it for no reason;SOON;maybe a concert.

The Clearwaters

They going to be fighting on Jacob side.

The Battle

Everone is going to turn on Jacob.

are the ever going to be on his side again?

Will Jacob get over Renesmee?

Tell Me

If you got any ideas tell me.

Hopefully

I don't have to end the SAGA. And if

I do lets hope it turns out good.

How I got my name

Twilight is my never ending dream.

And I dream about Twilight constately.

~ the never ending dream

Back to the story

To be continued


End file.
